I Love You, I Don't Know What to do without You
by HopelesslyRomanticGinger15
Summary: Rewrite of 'Why Can't Teenagers fall in love' Plot will be different though. Chase is Stuck in England but his friends really need help. An unexpected person manages to help out when he wasn't expecting too. PS I own none of this.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Guy

**(Background)**

For those of you who have read my previous story this will pretty much be a revised version of that. It takes place after 'Trading Places' but that episode happened slightly different. It will be explained how. James will be showing up but under different circumstances. I'm not sure about Vince yet, perhaps next year?

**(Writing Style)**

I will be switching points of view every now and then to show different people's thoughts. But actions will be written from a narrative point of view. _Italics are thoughts and flashbacks. _**Bold will be dialogue. **

**Zoey****-** Is having a difficult time because she misses Chase and he can barely talk at all, because he got a job in England. She barely does anything besides going to classes, eating, and sleeping. Nobody knows what to do, even Dustin doesn't seem to be able to help her.

**Chase****-** Chase is barely keeping sane. He has a demanding job, let alone keeping up with classes in England because he is trying to get enough money to buy a plane ticket back. His parents want to teach him the value of money, even though they won the lottery and could easily pay for Chase to go back to PCA.

**Michael****-** Is having huge fights with Logan because Chase is not there to settle the arguments.

**Logan****-** No longer has anyone to talk to with Chase gone everyone, has to deal with their own problems. Logan can't tell anyone what his problems are. He finally seems to be turning over a new leaf.

**Lola****-** Needs to keep up with drama, acting lessons, classes and staying in shape. On top of that she is trying to help her best friend survive.

**Quinn****- **Knows that everyone is having issues and she is dying to help but doesn't know how. If she can't help her friends with their problems how can she hope to conquer her own?

**Mystery Boy****-** Knows more than people realize. But he is also hiding a dark secret, who will he trust, who can he trust?

Before you read this you must know. They were meant to be together, all of them, not simply the couples but the friends. They are a family in every aspect of the word except blood and legally. The bonds that were formed and forming were going to steer the direction of their lives.

Chapter 1: A Mystery Guy

Z-POV

It was a bright sunny February day at PCA. The second semester was slowly picking up pace. School seemed to be going well for most students. But for five particularly unique students at PCA it was the beginning of what looked to be a very long and painful semester.

Sitting at the lunch table with Lola, Quinn, and Logan. They're just talking about the big English assignment they all procrastinated on. _English, Chases favorite subject, I bet Chase would've ranted on at them for procrastinating. Then he would've felt bad and made it up to them by inviting everyone to Sushi Rox. Oh how I miss him. I wonder if he misses me? _Still not really listening to the conversation, Zoey remembers her conversation with Chase.

(Flash back)

_Chase: __**Michael Zoey is - Oh hey Zoey?**_

_Zoey: __**Hi Chase. So funny thing happened today, I go back to PCA because I miss my best friend. And it turns out he went to England to find me!**_

_Chase: __**Zoe I'm so sorry for everything this is all-**_

_Zoey: __**No its not Chase. Being in England, I learned things that made everything makes sense. I shouldn't have gone to England before I knew everything. **_

_Chase: __**You weren't the only one. I thought you had decided to leave and told everyone else before me. That's why I acted so cruel, I thought you had decided to end our friendship.**_

_Zoey: __**Chase I would never want to end our friendship.**_

_Chase: __**I know that now I'm sorry for being such an idiot. Why'd you go back to PCA though? What did you learn? **_

_Zoey remember her heart began to race uncontrollably: __**Well actually I over heard a conversation. You had with Michael and Logan. It was about me and how you felt... **__Zoey felt her cheeks begin to flare up with red embarrassment. _

_Chase: __**Oh you heard that huh? Well you should know... You deserve the truth Zoe. I think you're the most amazing girl ever. You're smart, funny, honest, kindhearted, and patient. Nobody could have a better friend than you. Zoey I-**_

_Zoey: __**Chase I know but please don't say it. I came back because my heart told me that I always have felt the same way ever since I heard your voice and looked into your eyes. But I can't say it. Not that I don't want to. Every fiber in my body is screaming for me to yell it to the world but it can't be like this. **_

_Chase: __**Oh I get it. You just want to be friends right?**_

_Zoey: __**Chase Mathews when will you ever learn? We'll always be friends but we both know we're meant for something more than that. I just know that when I hear you openly admit it to me or if I do to you, by that I mean say the actual words, my heart might break if I can't have you hold me in that moment. **_

_Chase smiled that wonderful smile that made Zoey's heart melt: __**I think I know exactly what you mean. But Zoe, I have to stay here until the end of the semester. I promised my parents I would and that I would pay for my own ticket home. **_

_Zoey: __**Oh. You've done the most amazing thing for me anyone ever has and I can't even be there for it. **_

_Chase: __**Ya, I won't be able to talk almost ever. I don't want to hold you back Zoe. I'll always feel the way I have but I don't think we should commit ourselves to each other when we're half a world apart. **_

_Zoey: __**You're probably right. **__DING. The bell signaling that Zoey had to go get ready for math rang. __**That's the bell I have to go get to class, I'll leave you on so Michael can talk to you. Before I go though Chase I just want you to know, you're the closest friend I've ever had and I don't know how to survive without you. **_

_Chase: __**Oh, Zoe thanks you don't know what that means to me. But I'll be back before you know it. I'll miss you every second that I'm not there with you. Bye. **_

_Zoey slowly began to walk out of the boys dorm room. She felt a mix of sorrow and joy as she knew that he was in her future but what she must endear before she saw him again. Before she closed the door, Zoey turned around to take one more look at Chase Mathews. She whispered to herself: __**Chase Mathews, I love you. **_

_As Zoey walked out she knew she wasn't imagining it when she heard: __**Zoey Brooks, I love you and I always will. **_

(End of Flash Back)

Zoey smiled as she remembers, what she considered one of the greatest days of her life. But it was a sorrowful smile because she knew in that moment she was incomplete. The teenage girl took out her iPod and put in one headphone. The first song that played was, _**Waiting for the End**_** by **_**Linkin Park**__. How fitting, _Zoey thought to herself smirking at how the universe seemed to constantly be giving signs about him. The song began to play. But Zoey missed the first few verses, being caught in her own thoughts. _Geeze thanks Universe. Now that I can't be with him you just like reminding me of that don't you? Well I'm sorry if I some how offened you but this hasn't exactly been easy for me. I miss him. _The change in tune in the song caused her to listen.

_**Waiting for the end to come**_

_**Wishing I had strength to stand**_

_**This is not what I had planned**_

_**It's out of my control **_

_**Flying at the speed of light**_

_**Thoughts were spinning in my head**_

_**So many things were left unsaid **_

_**It's hard to let you go**_

_**I know what it takes to move on, **_

_**I know how it feels to lie,**_

_**I all I want to do is trade my life for something new,**_

_**Holdin' on to what I haven't got.**_

As Zoey listened to the song her eyes scanned the surrounding area. There were the usual people sitting, talking, and even some making out. Zoey just sighed and kept looking around the lunch courtyard. She was about to turn back around and rejoin the conversation when she realized someone was staring at her. _Who is that? I don't think I've seen him around before. He's definitely too young to be Junior or Senior. _After the mysterious person caught her attention she looked back trying to divert from making direct eye contact. But once she did make eye contact she couldn't stop looking at him. He was sitting down, so you couldn't tell that much about his appearance. The mystery guy had bright red hair, deep blue eyes, fairly tan skin (redheads can't really get tans but lets say he can), muscular arms and chest.

Quinn nodding her head towards the guy asked:** Zoey whose that guy you're staring at and why is he staring back at us?**

Zoey:** Huh? What?** Finally breaking eye contact and snapping out of a trance like state she was in. Zoey took out her headphones and put her iPod away.

Lola:** Quinn was asking you who that guy was. Speaking of which it looks like he's headed this way! So Zoey who is he?**

Sure enough the mystery guy was slowly walking towards them. He was pretty tall too, about 6'5". As he got closer it became clearer that he was at least their age if not a little older but he definitely was not senior. While walking across the courtyard the strange teenager began to get people's attention, the way he walked he definitely was confident but not overly cocky. _Oh my God is he coming over here? Yes, yes he is._

Zoey answered still confused as to what was exactly happening:** I have no idea, Lola, no idea.**

Lola: **Well looks like we're going to find out? I think he's kinda cute don't you agree?**

Zoey she murmured a response clearly not intending anyone to hear: **His eyes are like an unending oceanand you can just get lost in them for days.**

Zoey then turned to see Lola facing her with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on her face. Zoey could feel the heat racing to her face. _Damn it! Focus Zoey._

Zoey: **I just said that out loud didn't I?**

Lola just nodded. Zoey said: **Oh Crap.**

After Zoey said that, the last of the distance between them and the mystery guy had disappeared he was now right in front of them. Logan just rolled his eyes as if this guy was nothing compared to him. Quinn put down her fork and sat up straight to appear taller. Lola flipped her hair back and then started blushing realizing what she did just made her seem more nervous. Zoey just looked up a a guy she had never scene before in her life, making eye contact with him. There was a silence as if the entire world, realizing this moment was beyond important, refused to interrupt it.

The guy said in a slight accent:** You must be Zoey Brooks. I've heard a lot about you.**

He smiled at her and then switched his gaze to Lola. _How does he know my name? Who the hell is he? What does he know about me? Can I trust him? _Zoey stood up realizing it was impolite to stay seated. She felt short compared to him but she looked him in those sparkling blue eyes determined to figure out who he was. But in his eyes she saw something. Something very uncommon to find in any person, it is very difficult to explain. That look is a cross between, hope, love, sorrow, and comfort.

Zoey said in the nicest voice should muster up: **I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. What's your name?**

Thank you for reading. I know the main point of the chapter is the same but I like how this one turned out much better.


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

This one is the same as in the last story because it sticks to the storyline there are a few minor differences. The differences are mostly in Chase's letter to Zoey. Sorry I would've changed more but I felt lazy and I could update faster this way.

Chapter 2: New Student

Z-POV

_Zoey said in the nicest voice she could muster: __**I'm sorry I don't know who you are. What's your name?**_

Dean Rivers suddenly appeared from around the corner: **Adam, thank goodness I found you, your parents would not have been happy if I had lost you on the first day. **

For some strange reason Dean Rivers was acting overly nice. There was definitely a sound of relief and sympathy in his voice when he was talking. It took the dean another thirty seconds to even notice the other teenagers besides Adam. When the others were noticed, the dean just smiled at them and then turned his attention back to Adam

Adam looked from Zoey to the dean: **I'm sorry Dean Rivers, I just thought I saw an old friend and wanted to say 'Hi'. But I guess I was wrong, I'll just have to get to know the people around here a little more. **

_What is he talking about? Clearly he knows me if he knows who my name is. And Dean Rivers being really nice to him what's up with that? Sure the dean is nice but he's never this nice. I got to figure out what is up with Adam. He looks like an Adam. _Zoey just stood there politely not wanting to interrupt the dean or Adam.

Suddenly there was a buzz. Everyone check their phones, except for Dean Rivers who checked his pager. It turned out it was the dean who had gotten buzzed, there must have been some issue he had to deal with.

The dean turned to Adam and Zoey: **I'm sorry that was the main office, they need me back right away. Sorry I couldn't finish your tour. But hey I got an idea, Zoey could you take Adam and show him around and introduce him to some people for me? Here's a list of classes. Thank you so much. **

Dean Rivers handed Zoey a list of his classes and ran off before she could say anything. Lola and Quinn now were also standing to introduce themselves to Adam. Lola held out her hand and was about to speak, but Adam spoke first:** You must be Lola, and that would make you Quinn, and he would be Logan. **

They all gave him a questioning look as to how the heck did he know all their names. Even Logan started to get interested in Adam realizing his name was just mentioned. Lola was the first one to speak: **So Adam is it? You never answered Zoey's question, how do you know who we are?**

Adam said smiling: **Lets just say I'm a friend of a friend. I promise I'll explain everything soon. Can one of you help me find my dorm? I think it is 148 Maxwell Hall. **

Quinn: **Oh, hey that's Logan's room. Maybe he can show you where it is so can move in. **

Logan: **I'd love to but I told Michael we were going to meet at the basketball court. However though I can't believe they assigned us a new roommate and didn't tell us. …. Not that I'm not totally thrilled to have you as a roomy. So umm see ya. **

Quinn started putting together her stuff: **Oh that reminds me, I have to go meet Mark for a science experiment. It was nice meeting you Adam, I'll see you around. **

Now it was just, Adam, Zoey, and Lola, just standing there, waving to Quinn as she walked off. They turned their attention back to Adam.

Adam: **So… can you two show me to my dorm room? They already gave me a key and said my stuff was at the building and that I just had to bring it up to the room.**

Lola: **Ya of course we can right Zoey? It's actually not to far from here, just a few buildings down.**

Zoey started talking not sounding really confident in the words she was saying: **Ya, sure.**

The three teenagers started to walk towards Maxwell Hall. As they walked by people stopped for a moment and normally whispered something to one of their friends. _I wonder what they're saying about him? I mean he seems pretty nice. Lola and Quinn definitely like him. Ugh I hope they don't make me go up to Chases old room. I don't think I've been there since I found out that he had moved to England for me. Oh Chase please come back soon. _

By the time Zoey finished her thought about Chase, they had arrived at Maxwell Hall. Adam went up and held open the door for Lola and Zoey. When Zoey walked through she nodded at Adam as a way of saying 'Thank you'. Lola smiled at Adam and he smiled back.

Lola: **Chances are that the Dorm Advisor or D.A. as we usually call them has your stuff. I think that's his office over there. **Lola pointed and the three of them walked over to the office. When they got to the office they knocked on the doorframe and the D.A. turned around.

Adam: **Hi, I'm Adam Richards. I'm a new student here my room is 148. Dean Rivers said that my stuff would be here for me to take up to my room. **

D.A. Anderson: **Hello Adam, nice to meet you. I'm Andrew Anderson, but everyone just calls me Andy. This is Maxwell Hall and I'm going to be your Dorm Advisor but you probably already knew that didn't you? Umm… Stuff let me see, oh here it is. Did you already get a key? **Adam nodded his head 'yes'. **Ok good well your room is up that flight of stairs over there and is the last room on the right. **

Zoey: **Hey guys** **do you mind if I just stay down here? I had to make up laps for P.E. yesterday and I'm really sore. **

Adam: **Oh that's fine, don't worry about it. Hey Lola could you grab that blue suitcase over there and bring it up to the room? I think I can handle the rest in one trip.**

The instant Lola turned around. Adam pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Zoey. Silently Adam mouthed '**open it'. **Zoey opened the letter and started reading it as Lola and Adam took his stuff up to room 148.

The Letter read:

_Dear Zoe,_

_Hey it's Chase. Sorry we haven't talked for a while, I got a job here in England. On top of the job my classes having been giving out insane amounts of work. Not to mention I lost my phone a couple weeks ago. _

_Adam is a friend I met when I first got here; he actually helped me get a job. I told him all about PCA and you guys, it sounded amazing to him so he decided he would see if he could go there. Naturally Adam got in, mostly because he's incredibly smart and out going but also his parents are ridiculously rich. Don't tell Logan that or he'll just find some way to make it a competition. Adam is a really great guy and I'm sure everyone will like him. You two will probably end up being pretty good friends by the next time I see you._

_You'll never believe what happened. My parents won the lottery and 31.5 million dollars. Dad says that I still have to stay here for a semester though. I guess a promise, is a promise but its still not fair. Instead they told me they're spending money on some other girl that's not even related to us. By that I mean, they're adopting a child, some person I don't even know is going to be living in my house with my parents. I'm trying to keep an open mind but its easier said then done. Oh well, I'll just decide when I meet her, her name is Kristen. _(She's not important to this story but I wanted to set up her character.)

_Adam told me that I was probably just being spiteful against my parents for not letting me go back to PCA. He's a smart guy He's probably right about this. But Zoe there's something else you need to know about him….. _(No way am I telling you what it is at least not yet ;) )

_I could go on for days writing about my feelings for you and not even scratch the surface. The only word that seems to fit is Love. I love you Zoe, I decided telling you through a letter doesn't count as breaking our deal. I ran into that flagpole because my brain couldn't understand what I was feeling when I saw you. But by the time I hit the ground and heard your beautiful voice, my heart had belonged to you. That's my only regret, that I didn't tell you the moment I saw you. It hurts being this far away from you but if I close my eyes and listen to my heart it's like you're right next to me. I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you Zoey Brooks, I always have._

_Love, _

_**Your**__ bushy head friend_

_Chase Mathews _

_P.S. I love you. _

Lola-POV

When Adam and I got up to his room, he just tossed his stuff on the empty bed, which would end up being his. I took a moment and looked around _this room has been seeming really incomplete without all of Chase's stuff here. Maybe Adam will help everyone out and make things a little easier. Not that he could replace Chase, no one can. But Adam is really, really cute? No, I guess hot would be a better word but that doesn't quiet fit either. Hmmm …. Gorgeous, yes that's it. _Lola's train of thought was interrupted when Adam started talking.

Adam: **Hey Lola, do you mind if I change my shirt right now? I wore this one on the plane and I feel like I should change it. **

Lola: **No, not at all. I'll just leav-. **Lola stopped halfway through a word because she realized Adam had already taken off his shirt and was searching through his suitcase looking for a clean shirt to put on. _Oh my, look at that chest! And that six-pack. Ugh now I sound like Nicole but at least this is the first time I've had those thoughts. _

When Adam looked up Lola was still staring at him. Adam noticed and smiled at Lola. As Adam smiled Lola realized she was staring and started blushing. Lucky for her Adam had finally found a shirt and was putting it on when Lola's cheeks turned red.

Adam: **Ready to go show me the rest of the school?**

Lola: **Ya, of course, let's go find Zoey. **_WOW. _That was the only thought Lola could have right now and even that made her blush a little bit.

When Adam and Lola got downstairs they found Zoey putting a folded up letter into an envelope. Zoey was smiling, the biggest smile she has ever had. Right before Lola was going to call out her friend's name to get her attention, Zoey looked up still smiling. The blond girl ran over to Adam and gave him a huge hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Zoey whispered to Adam but loud enough that Lola could hear: **Thank you so much Adam.**

Adam just started blushing and hugged Zoey back for a moment and then let her go. Lola didn't understand or like what had just happened. _Why did Zoey just kiss Adam on the cheek? I thought she didn't know him. Wait why do I even care? Zoey has been in love with Chase for years right? She couldn't have just suddenly liked a guy she met not even an hour ago. Right? _ Lola had not noticed the letter Zoey had stick out of her jeans pocket and didn't realize that the letter was the real source of her happiness not the guy standing next to her…

This one was slightly longer chapter. I have events figured out in my head I' just not sure how I want them to play out. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Friends

This was the one chapter I felt fit the story perfectly so I actually didn't change anything.

Chapter 3: Fighting Friends

M-POV

Michael was at the PCA basketball court shooting some baskets by himself. He was doing pretty good being able to focus only on the ball and making it into the hoop. _Today seems like a pretty day for shooting baskets. It's pretty warm for the end of February. Hmmm... WAIT? What day is it? Umm lets see Monday was the 20th and today's Friday. Oh no, crap it's the 25th. Chase and the D.A. said the new roommate was coming today and I forgot to tell Logan. Oh well there's still time right? Logan will be here soon and I can just tell him then. It will all be fine; speaking of the Devil here he comes. _Logan had just appeared from the trees and was slowly walking over to the to hoop. Michael pretended he didn't notice Logan and just kept shooting baskets.

Logan smirked thinking that his comment was extremely clever: **You know I've seen girls make better shots than that and they were seventy years old.**

Michael: **Well hi to you too, pretty boy. Did you bring your game today? **

Logan: **Man you know I always got game, on the court and with the ladies.**

Michael: **Ya right, so did I miss anything?**

Logan-POV

Logan: **Man you always miss stuff. Well actually ya, the stupid D.A. assigned us a roommate without even warning us, what an ass. But the new guy seems kind of cool I guess but you know not nearly as cool as me. **

When Logan mentioned the new roommate he noticed Michael didn't seem surprised or worried, like Logan would expect. _What's up with Michael? Shouldn't he be surprise or shocked or something. I've known him for years now and he's definitely not surprised. He's... guilty? Oh shit what is he hiding? This is not going to go well._

Michael: **Oh I guess a new roommate is a good thing. Not that I don't miss Chase and all but you know its been kind of lonely. They'd have to assign us a new roommate eventually right?**

Logan: **You know Michael you don't seem so surprised about the new roommate and you didn't say anything about the D.A. not warning us. What's up with that?**

Michael had stopped shooting and was facing Logan but avoiding eye contact. There was an awkward silence that lasted for five minutes.

Logan: **Well... Michael?**

Michael: **Well... Umm, you see while you were out on a date with Lena. The D.A. came by and told me that we were getting a new roommate. I was about to txt you to tell you before I forgot but then Chase called me. Apparently Chase was friends with this guy and met him in England. What's his name again? Oh ya Adam. Well Chase-**

Logan: **Wait you knew and you didn't tell me? You are a terrible roommate man. We've known each other for years and you don't tell me when we get a new roommate! Ugh, screw you, screw basketball, I'm leaving. **

Logan started walking away back towards the dorms. Michael was too shocked by his sudden out burst of rage to even say anything. _I can't believe Chase called him and not me. Michael didn't even tell me Chase called. We're supposed to be best friends, the three of us. I know I can be an ass sometimes but that's not my fault honestly. Screw this! Adam can be my new friend, I bet we have the most to talk to about since apparently I'm the one who knows nothing about him. It's bad enough I can't even get a date anymore but now my friends are hiding stuff from me? _

Logan eventually made it back to the main campus. He didn't know where to go since his only plans for the day were ruined. His legs just took around campus, with no particular destination in mind. He walked for half an hour just counting the number of steps he took, to take his mind off his troubles. Finally something caught Logan's eye it was Quinn and her Boyfriend. She was sitting on a bench with Mark, hanging over every word he said. Mark however didn't really even seem to notice Quinn was next to him and never looked over at her.

Logan rolled his eyes as he saw the weird couple. Logan started talking to Quinn in his mind like she could hear him. Cause to Logan sometimes it seemed like Quinn could just read his mind. _Wow Quinn can't you tell he's not into you like that? Mark is just dating you because, well actually no one really knows. But its definitely not because he's interested. I know that cause whenever you're not around him he looks at other girls. I know, I know, I do it too but hey at least I'm not in a 'committed relationship. Oh Quinn, you can do so much better than him. You know the sad part is Mark is doing better than me. At least he can hold onto a girl and its one that he's not even interested in. _

Quinn started to lean in towards Mark and looked like she was going to kiss him. Logan quickly turned away not wanting to see the two teenagers kiss. Logan kept walking before anyone noticed he had been staring at the couple. Another half an hour passed by of step counting. Then suddenly Logan thought he heard someone call his name. _Great now I lost count. _

This time it was clear that it was his name: **Hey Logan over here! **Logan turned around to see Adam waving at him, and then stopping once he had Logan's attention. Logan walked over and he saw Lola standing to Adam's right, playing with her like a girl does when a guy makes her feel nervous. _Oh ya Lola wants me. To bad she's a friend or else I could make some comment. _Logan then noticed Zoey, smiling more then she has in weeks._ I wonder what happened to her? Did she finally crack? Zoey isn't a weak person but come on she finally admits her crush on Chase and he's stuck half way around the world. Who wouldn't that drive insane? Wait Michael owes me five bucks for being right about Zoey always having a crush on Chase. I should probably apologize to him next time I see him. _Logan had walked slowly over to where the three teenagers were waiting for him.

Zoey: **Hey Logan we were just about to call you, Michael, and Quinn to see if you guys wanted to go to Sushi Rox. You in?**

Logan: **Sure, I guess. I don't really have any other plans so I guess I will allow you all to enjoy my presence.**

Lola: **Ya sure whatever you want to think Pretty Boy. Hey Zoey, I'll call Quinn and you call Michael ok? **

Zoey nodded in agreement. Both girls got out there cell phones and pressed a key to call one of their friends. Lola got an answer first and not two seconds after Michael picked up his phone. Zoey hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket after she was done talking. Everyone just waited until Lola was done talking to Quinn.

Zoey: **Michael said he can make it and he'll meet us there in about fifteen minutes. **

Lola: **Quinn will come but she's bringing Mark and her science book. Why does she have to bring them? I mean I understand the science book but why Mark? **

Adam and Zoey started laughing a little bit, while Logan just smiled at the comment.

Adam: **Shall we go? I'd lead but I don't exactly know where it is. **

All of the teenagers started walking across the campus. Lola: **Come on this way and take note or else I'll have to walk you to every single class for the next month. **

Adam: **I'd like that very much. I might just pretend to be lost so you can come help me find my way. **

Lola started blushing. Logan: **Man I'd recommend that you invest in some flare guns that way if you get lost you can just shoot it up in the air and we'll eventually find your body like a month later.**

Lola and Zoey giggled. Zoey: **Logan Reese did you just make a good joke? Wow this is definitely a first for me. **

Logan: **Hey you know I'm actually pretty funny. It's just all my attractiveness is so overwhelming nobody ever notices how funny my comments really are. **

Adam: **Just keep telling yourself that man. As long as you believe it there's still hope. **

Logan smiled it was nice to be able to joke around with friends like this again. He didn't realize until then how long it had actually been since they've actually joked around for more than a second. With a smile on all their faces, they continued to Sushi Rox.

Author's Note: 

I have realized I forgot quotes for the last two chapters.

Chapter 1 Quote:

"Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?"

-Richard Bach

Chapter 2 Quote:

"Beginnings are always messy."

-John Galsworthy

Chapter 3 Quote:

"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down."

-Arnold H. Glasow


	4. Chapter 4: One Issue Resolved

**(Author's Note)**

Didn't change this chapter up much either sorry. But now that we're caught up I can work on new stuff, which is what you were waiting for right? That is assuming someone out there actually likes this story.

Chapter 4: One Issue Resolved a New One Arises 

M-POV

Everyone had gotten to Sushi Rox and ordered their food by 5:30. Logan was sitting on end with Adam to his right, on the other side of Adam was Michael and then Mark. On the other side of the table was the three girls with Zoey in the middle and Quinn and Lola on her sides. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Nobody really knew what to say.

Finally Adam decided to speak up: **Well since most of you still don't know, I actually got recommended to this school by Chase. He and I met in England, I actually used to go to Covington but I wanted something more. I saw Chase as a new guy who was stuck in a place he didn't want to be so I became friends with him. I swear he talked about all of you nonstop, with in the first week I knew some much about this place. I decided I wanted to go here and get the real American experience, you see I was born in Seattle but my parents wanted me to have the best so they sent me to Covington in England to get a better education. And I think that's the just of my story.**

After that there was another silence while everyone processed what Adam had just said. _Well I kind of already knew that but I probably shouldn't say anything to anyone or else they'll probably get angry at me like Logan. Logan hasn't even made eye contact with me since then let alone said anything to me._ Michael shifted uncomfortably in seat. Quinn had a California roll half way to her mouth but froze to think about what was said. Both Logan and Zoey remained calm and slightly emotionless about it but no one noticed. Mark just kept eating, he clearly wasn't interested. Lola went from shocked to confused and then pleasantly surprised.

Quinn broke the silence this time: **So you know Chase? How is he doing? Does he like England?**

Adam looking at Quinn then over to Zoey answered: **Chase is doing ok, he's busy beyond belief though, he had to get a job. He seemed to like England but had issues with his roommate so he got switched into my room. Chase really misses all of you though. Of course he didn't want to admit it to me at first. But whenever he talked about you, which was a **_**lot**_**, there was this tone in his voice. It was a cross between sorrow and comfort.**

Lola: **Awh that's sweet don't ya think Zoey? **Zoey just blushed and slightly nodded. **Well Adam since you probably know tons about us what about you? Tell us about your parents any siblings? **

Adam: **Well actually I'm adopted. My parents were in a car accident when my mom was in labor. My dad died instantly and my mom died shortly after giving birth to me. My adoptive mother was a doctor at the hospital, head of the surgery department. She was told about me and she says the moment she saw me she knew I was going to be her son. About a year after me, my sister was born her name is Rika (Ree-ca). **

Logan: **I'm sorry man that sounds tough.**

Zoey: **Wow, Logan are you sure you're feeling ok? I mean earlier today you were actually funny and now you're being nice. **Everyone laughed even Logan did.

Quinn: **Ok so Adam my fellow Seattleite, if you were born in Seattle and your sister is still in England, where are your parents?**

Adam: **My mom is a world-renowned surgeon so she often flies around to different conferences and gets hired by millionaires to take care of a lot of their surgery. My dad is some sort of Vice President for Apple. He has to move around a lot too.**

Logan: **Wait are your parents Ben and Paula Richards? **Everyone looked at Logan oddly except Adam who just slightly nodded his head. **Dude, you're fricken rich! You could probably buy this school with your allowance. **Quinn, Lola, and Michael looked at Adam with raised eyebrows; only beginning to grasp the extent of the Fortune Adam was linked too. _Great just what we need another Richy Rich on our hands. Sure my parents do fine and make plenty of money but you don't see me flashing it around try to impress people. _

Adam trying to break the tension: **Logan, if I did buy this school I wouldn't let you on the campus until every girl had a bottle of mace. **The attempt was successful and the mood was better now. _Hey well at least he's not exactly like Logan. It wasn't like he started waving a whole bunch of nice stuff and cash in front of our noses. I wonder if he was even going to tell us that he was rich, it obviously made him feel uncomfortable. Man this tuna is pretty damn good. _

The meal went on and so did the conversation but nothing was too shocking to discover about the new kid. After all just discovering someone is adopted and filthy rich in one conversation makes everything else seem less shocking. After everyone was done eating the guys and girls went different ways back to their dorms.

Q-POV 

Back at the girls dorm, they were all sitting down relaxing as time ticked on. Lola was in the beanbag chair reading a magazine. Zoey was on her laptop writing an email to her grandma. Quinn had just come back from the bathroom. _Well somebody has got to say something about Adam. It's always quiet in here and I hate it. When Chase was around we used to talk, laugh, hell I even miss the yelling. Anything but silence, dear lord please break this silence. _The only sound was the clicking of computer keys and the page turn of a magazine. _Fine! If they won't say anythi_

_ng then I will._

Quinn: **I don't about you guys but I like him. Not to mention he's gorgeous, do either of you agree? **

Lola putting down her magazine: **Whose him?**

Quinn: **Adam who else? Now I know you know he's hot Lola, you two were flirting for like half the dinner. **

Lola's cheeks began to turn red, defensively she said: **Us flirting? No. You should've seen what Zoey did to him after dropping off his stuff. We were gone for like fifteen minutes but apparently Zoey missed him. **

Zoey shot Lola a mean look but pleading look meant to say 'It's not what you think but shut the hell up'. _Should I ask? Zoey seems kind of upset about it but we were finally talking. You know its not good to keep stuff bottled up inside either. _

Quinn: **Zoey what is Lola talking about? **

Zoey: **Nothing. Adam and I are just going to be friends. **

Lola: **Oh please. If you're just going to be friends why did you kiss him-.**

Quinn: **You kissed him! What about Chase? Just cause he's in another country right now doesn't mean you can suddenly just get over your feelings. **

Lola: **Ya Zoey. Chase went halfway across the world to go find you. **

Zoey: **WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS? **The room got suddenly quiet as Lola and Quinn looked over at their furious roommate. _Damn. Why did I have to ask? Couldn't I have just let it go but no! I should probably apologize but I'll let her explain first. _

Zoey took a deep breath and spoke calmly: **I know since Chase left I haven't been exactly open and talking but you know its hard. Everyone misses him but its different for me. Ever since he's been gone I finally realized I've been in love with him for years. I'm a giant idiot for not realizing that right away. **Anger started returning to her voice. **But you know the last thing I need is my roommates accusing me of trying to get rid of those feelings. First of all I kissed Adam on the **_**cheek.**_** I did that because I was thanking him. Adam had brought me a letter from Chase. Here want to see it, since you two don't believe me anymore?**

Zoey pulled a letter from out of her diary and dropped it on the floor. Without another word Zoey walked out of the room and shut the door. When Zoey was on the other side, she was thankful nobody else was there. Zoey had begun to cry and walked out of the girl's dorm.

_**Quote:**__** "All teenagers have the desire to somehow runaway." -Joan Chen**_


	5. Chapter 5: I Miss You

**(Author's Note) **

I just realized when I ported that last Chapter that both Chase and Adam have adoptive siblings. That wasn't my intention but I'm not going to change it. So just don't think I'm uncreative writer because that was actually just an accident. And sorry it took me so long to post this I just was dealing with the rest of my life.

Chapter 5: I Miss You

Logan POV

Logan, Michael, and Adam were in their dorm room after dinner. It was starting to get dark outside and the campus was beginning to quiet down. Michael was sitting on the couch trying to write his English paper that was due on Monday. Adam was trying to figure out how to fit his clothing into a dresser.

Logan was staring at the ceiling bouncing a ball while trying to keep his mind on anything but his problems. Yet no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, everything Logan wanted to ignore just kept coming back.

_Ok. Calm yourself Logan. You're Logan Reese, the hot rich kid every girl wants. Well almost every girl. So what if you have problems? You're the best of course you can solve them. What did Chase always say? Something like "Product is greater than the sum of its parts. Take each part one at a time?" Is that right? Oh well, close enough. So one at a time right? Well lets start with the easiest one, like a warm up pitch. Ok well Michael, him not telling me about Adam or Chase. Is that really his fault though? I mean we've all been out of it lately. Its not like Michael and I talk about everything anyways. Plus what's the point in being mad at him? Nothing's going to change and I can't avoid talk to him forever. _

_Soon rather than later right? _

Logan tried to muster up a confident voice but it ended up sounding really scratchy: **Hey Michael?**

Michael stopped typing and looked up at Logan, who was now turned around on his bunk. Michael responded: **Yes?**

Logan: **I'm sorry man I overreacted earlier. It's been rough ya know, on all of us. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. It's kind of hard to explain, but I'm genuinely sorry.**

By now Adam had overheard the conversation and had stopped to hear the conclusion though he didn't turn around. Michael had seemed to have stopped everything even breathing. Though it was a heartfelt apology, time did not stand still for this moment. As soon as Michael had processed what Logan had said his facial expression began to soften up to one more friendly. Michael had shifted in his seat but stopped for a moment to think of the right words to say.

Logan relaxed seeing that his friend had accepted his apology. The two friends smiled at each other. Both opened their mouths as if to say something. But after noticing the other had opened their mouth they closed them again. There was a moment where the two friends looked at each other each silently debating whether or not they should say something and what to say.

Michael ended up breaking the silence for them: **I am sorry too Logan. I did mean to forget. Its not that I didn't want to tell you. We have all been just trying to keep ourselves busy, and I guess I forgot. **

Logan: **You know what? Let's not worry about it, there's more then enough stuff for us to do to not waste our time fighting. **

Michael: **Amen**

Michael went back to typing his English paper. Adam kept putting his clothes away though no one ever noticed that he had stopped. Logan turned around and was staring at the ceiling with a smile slowly beginning to take over half his face.

_See now that wasn't that difficult now was it? Come on Reese, no need to get sentimental. But at least I solved one issue, that's one less thing I have to deal with later. I think one is good for tonight, I will just wait and see what happens next. _

A POV

Adam had finally finished unpacking all his stuff into the new dorm room. _I wonder what they were even fighting about. Should I ask? Probably not, since they resolved it no reason to bring it up. What to do now though? I should probably go see if I can meet anymore new people around here. But it is night so everybody is probably back in their dorms. I guessing I'll just go for a walk, see what campus looks like at night. _

Adam went over and grabbed his cell phone and room key from the stand next to his bed. Adam: **Hey guys. I'm going to go out and try to get more acquainted to the campus. If I'm not back by morning, make sure you say something interesting at my funeral. **

Adam's attempted joke got a single laugh out of Michael and a smirk out of Logan. Both of his roommates waved bye as Adam walked out the door. Adam walked down the empty hallway hearing varying noises coming from the different rooms he passed. When Adam got to the lounge he found it mostly empty except for a few people who were clearly intently focused on a research project for a class.

_Wow, its really warm here. This is going to taking some getting used to and probably getting rid of all my jackets. P.C.A. seems so peaceful at night, you know minus all of the yelling teenagers. _

Adam kept walking in various patterns weaving in between the different buildings, figuring out which ones he had classes in. Adam stopped and was about to turn back when he saw a person lying on the outer wall of the fountain. He slowly walked towards the person to see if he could introduce himself to someone new. Since his earlier attempts with people he had ran into ended with failure. _Oh, it's Zoey. Wait why is she out here? Is she crying?_

Z-POV

Zoey was lying on her back around the P.C.A. fountain. The fountain had become her new favorite place on campus since Chase left. Sometimes she would sneak out when she couldn't sleep and would just lie there staring at the stars smiling whenever that silly thought crossed her mind.

Right now Zoey's face was like a tree after a rainstorm with tears falling randomly. She was listen to her iPod, the lyrics made her thing back to when that goofy boy had stolen her heart.

(Song: Here you me, By: Jimmy Eat World)

_**There's no one in town I know**_

_**You gave us some place to go**_

_**Never said thank for that**_

'_**Thought I might get one more chance**_

_**What would you think of me now?**_

_**So Lucky**_

_**So Strong **_

_**So Proud**_

_**Never said thank you for that**_

_**Thought I might get one more chance**_

_**May Angels Lead you in**_

_**Here you me my friends**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go **_

_**May Angels lead you in**_

Zoey noticing there was another presence around put her iPod on pause. She quickly clearing her face of tears not wanting anyone to see her cry and sat up. _Oh shit. Did Adam see me cry? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Adam sitting next to her. The tall teenager looked Zoey Brooks directly in the eye, all other sound was drowned out while she tried to keep herself together.

Adam: **You know he misses you more than anything. Chase I mean, the moment I saw him, I knew this was a guy whose thoughts and heart aren't in the same room. I didn't realize until awhile later that they weren't even on the same continent. **

Zoey smiled and opened her mouth to say 'thank you' :** I miss him more than I can bear. I tares me apart everyday. I used to get this feeling over summer and I thought it was just because I missed all my friends but I never knew it was because of Chase. **

Adam: **Zoey do you believe in soul mates? **Zoey didn't even hesitate for a moment she just nodded. **You see the Greeks were the ones to have ever thought of soul mates. They believed that when humans were first created they had four arms, four legs, two heads, two hearts, and one soul. Zeus saw how happy they were and became jealous, so he split every human into two halves. The true tragedy was that from that moment on, everyone doomed to roam the world searching for their other half so they could be complete. **

At that moment something odd happened. Adam took his cell phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Zoey who was now crying but smiling. Zoey looked confused but took the phone and when she looked back up Adam was already halfway across the courtyard surrounding the fountain.

_That boy sure as hell can move fast. But why did he give me his phone? _

Zoey was about to get up and walk back to her room when the phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number but thought she should answer to tell the caller that Adam would call them back.

Zoey: **Hi this is Zoey Brooks.**

_**Quote: **_

"_**All things are subject to decay and when fate summons, monarchs must obey."**_

-John Dryden


	6. Chapter 6: Keep Holding On

(Author's note) I hope you all had a wonderful valentines day full of hope and love. I ended up making 200+ cookies the night before for everyone in each of my classes. But I have a bit of a favor to ask from you, I'm running for sophomore class reprehensive and I need some ideas for campaigning. The general rules are; no insulting other candidates, only a minute long speech, and you can only spend $50.

Chapter 6: Keep Holding On

Z-POV

_Zoey was about to get up and walk back to her room when the phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number but thought she should answer to tell the caller that Adam would call them back._

_Zoey: __**Hi this is Zoey Brooks.**_

You know it's funny how things work out. Doesn't it just seem all too amazing or fantastic or incredible to be just a random coincidence. Honestly think about it, what are the chances that Chase Mathews would go to PCA in the time they decided to allow girls. On top of that what are the chances that at the exact moment Zoey Brooks got out of a her car on her first day of PCA, that some goofy guy would be riding by on his bike and turn just in time to see her get out of the car. Maybe there are just an infinite number of realities, but if there are we're pretty damn lucky we're in this one.

Zoey heard a loud _thud _come from the side of the phone call.

Zoey: **Is everything ok over there? **No response. **Hello? You know its generally considered polite to say something when you call a person.**

A very soft, comforting voice finally said something: **What if you have no idea what to say? Because no matter what you said you knew it wouldn't begin to express what you wanted to show. **

Zoey's brain shut down on her, her head had to no idea what to say but her heart was praying for this so it took over: **Get as close as you can without breaking any promises. **

Chase Mathews, the goofy, loving, and smart boy from next door knew exactly what she meant. His voice softened to a tone that seemed almost sad: **Well I would tell her that I miss her. I wasn't expecting her but I feel my pain subside from hearing her voice. I spending every waking moment wishing I was there holding her. And every moment asleep I am there next to her, looking in those beautiful eyes. **

Zoey: **She would say back that she needs you. Every day it gets harder. She's losing her mind without you. At night she can't sleep because she knows she no longer has the option to press a few numbers on her phone and you'd be there in an instant. **

Chase's voice seemed full of sorrow: **I'd say what I always said. You're stronger than anyone I know. Don't lie awake waiting for me, I'll be there when I can but right now I'm stuck in a world I don't want to be in because she's not here. **

Zoey: **I need you, for one night. One night and I promise I can wait until you're back.**

Chase: **Go to your room I'll be with you tonight.**

Zoey Brooks walked from the fountain back across the campus. Everyone else had seemed to have gone or was going to bed, not that she would've noticed them. As the teenager walked all she heard was him breathing. Zoe could feel Chase holding her hand, she looked over and saw his smiling face.

The blond teenager made it back to her dorm room and was relieved to find her roommates had already fallen into a deep slumber. When see got changed to go to sleep she imagined her best friend nervously sitting on her bed starring at the door playing how the night would turn out in his mind.

When the teenager got out of the bathroom she saw a pair of dark green eyes light up. Chase was wearing a flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and baggy basketball shorts. Zoey was wearing a loose pink tank top and loose cotton shorts. Their eyes met and she let a gasp escape from her mouth.

Chase smiled that infectious and goofy grin. Zoey slowly walked over to him, every second a surge of comfort and peace washed over her. When she reached the boy who had captured her heart for years, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and never stop but she knew he would not stand for that with her roommates so close.

The blond kissed the guy on the cheek and as soon as she did he started to giggle. Zoey leaned over whispered to the boy : **Thank you. For everything.**

Ms. Brooks had been under the comforter while Chase refused to do the same. He put at least a good six inches between him and his best friend. Zoe knew he was afraid that she wouldn't want him that close. To encourage the young man she faked a shiver long enough to make sure Chase noticed.

The bushy haired boy took off his flannel shirt feeling rather daring and put it around the girl he's always had feelings for. She accepted and smiled at him. Zoey started to blush noticing that he was shirtless. She quickly turned away partly disappointed that he didn't take her hint in the way she wanted.

Chase must have read her mind because not a moment later he brought himself up next to Zoey. She smiled to herself, feeling that it was her turn to make a move. The blond reached back and grabbed Chases hand. She pulled to over draping his arm over her stomach.

They lied there, feeling everything a person hopes for all at once. Chase broke the silence for a moment: **Zoey Brooks, I'm head over heals for you. My heart is completely yours, but you can't put everything on hold for me. Just close your eyes if you need to at night and you'll know I'm right next you. **

Zoey Brooks, a girl madly in love fell asleep as the light from a cell phone slowly turned off.

The next morning Zoey woke up with a giant smile on her face. She turned around expecting to see her best friend but he wasn't there. However to her surprise she found herself wearing his favorite flannel shirt.

As Zoey got ready she felt an object in the pocket. It was a note card. It seemed blank and open. Zoey was about to throw it away when she realized on one side of the card there was something written.

"_Zoey Brooks, I'm head over heals for you. My heart is completely yours. Just close your eyes and every night I'll be right next to you."_

Quote:

"_**Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?"**_

_**-Richard Bach**_


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Run

**(Author's Note) **Just to make it clear, Chase did not physically come back to PCA. Interrupt what happened how you want to. How the last chapter turned out wasn't exactly what I was expecting but I hop you liked it. Please read and review.

Have I mentioned

_The next morning Zoey woke up with a giant smile on her face. She turned around expecting to see her best friend but he wasn't there. However to her surprise she found herself wearing his favorite flannel shirt._

_As Zoey got ready she felt an object in the pocket. It was a note card. It seemed blank and open. Zoey was about to throw it away when she realized on one side of the card there was something written._

_"__Zoey Brooks, I'm head over heals for you. My heart is completely yours. Just close your eyes and every night I'll be right next to you."_

Chapter 6: Morning Run

Z-POV

Ms. Brooks was feeling better than she had in weeks. The blond teenager got ready with a big smile on her face, her roommates had already left for breakfast. Zoey got dressed in jeans, and a white tank top with her new light blue flannel shirt over it.

As the teenage girl walked out of the girl's dorm, there wasn't a worry on he mind she was at peace with herself. Smiling at everyone who made eye contact Zoey walked until she found her friends eating quietly at their usual spot. _You know its funny I never ever see anyone else ever sit at our table._

The other teenagers quieted down when they saw their blond friend approach them. Quinn avoided Zoey's eyes, while Lola continued to eat pretending Zoey wasn't there. Michael waved stuffing his face with eggs and Logan just nodded. Adam was the only one who actually said: **Morning Zoey.**

Zoey: **Good morning everyone. How did you all sleep last night.**

Quinn quietly mumbled: **Okay, I guess.**

Q-POV

_Ugh. Lola is completely ignoring Zoey. I have to put an end to this now! _Zoey sat down in between Quinn and Adam. When Quinn finally made eye contact with Zoey, she was greeted by a smile. _Maybe Zoey isn't that mad. Here goes nothing. _

Quinn: **Look Zoey, Lola, I'm sorry about last night. It was my fault. Can we just go back to how things used to be and pretend it never happened?**

Zoey: **That's what I was hoping for. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at either of you. Friends? **

There was a bit of a pause while Zoey and Quinn turned their heads to look at Lola. Lola just smiled: **Friends!** **I guess this means I'm sorry too. **

Adam: **Group hug! **Logan and Michael looked at Adam like he was from a different century. Quinn squeaked and opened up her arms to pull Zoey and Lola into a hug.

Lola: **Come on Adam get over here! Michael, Logan?**

Lola-POV

Breakfast continued on going rather well. Whenever Lola looked up though she always found her eyes meeting with Adam's. _Stop it Lola! You know better than to try to date one of your friends. But his eyes are just so amazing and out there. And his body. Ugh stop it. Don't you dare blush. No stop it. Stop it right now Lola. _Lola's cheeks began to turn a light pink. When Adam looked at her again he smiled. This smile sent butterflies loose in Lola's stomach and an exciting chill down her spine. When she noticed what was happening she blushed even deeper.

_Finally I'm done eating, now I can stop making a fool out of myself in front of Adam. _

Lola: **Bye Guys. **

That week had been rather boring but it seemed as if things were turning around at least for Lola. She had Social Studies, Science, and English with Adam. They sat together in English and Social Studies.

Lola was writing chemical equations for homework that Mr. Sink (that's a spoof of my real science teachers name). Quinn was messing around with some sort of dangerous chemicals. Zoey was reading _17. _

Quinn get bored with her chemicals, which almost never happens, spoke up: **So Lola and Zoey, I'm not going to be here tomorrow for most of the day. Mark volunteered for one my experiments since the rest of you refuse to join in anymore. **

Zoey: **Well ever since you got a boyfriend, we all figured we could get out of those life threatening situations.**

Quinn: **Pshhhhh… Life threatening? What people call fast food is more likely do kill you then my harmless experiments. Do you know what they put in double cheese burgers?**

Zoey: **No, and as we've repeatedly told you, unless we ingest something extremely poisonous and need to puke, you're not allowed to tell us. Now to change the subject before you do tell us, boyfriends? Lola?**

Lola: **What? I'm single and fine with that. Plus there's no way I have time for a man. First of all I'd have even find one, no thank you.**

_I know exactly who I'd want to be my boyfriend. But its not like he'd ever be interested in a silly girl like me._

Quinn: **Oh you know who we're talking about. No try to play dumb with us. Zoey already did that long enough for all of us. No offence**

Zoey: **Hey! Some taken. Anyways she's right. Just think about this week, who have you always offered the seat next to you to?**

_Please don't go there. Then I won't be able to even convince myself let alone you guys._

Quinn: **Who makes you blush whenever he compliments you?**

Zoey: **Who are you always getting in trouble for talking to in class? **

Quinn: **Not to mention he has a great body. **

Zoey at first gave her a questioning look: **You're right.**

_You have no idea. I've seen him shirtless and it was like wow. Oh and his eyes. I swear when he looks me in the eyes I feel like gravity is beginning to fail and I might float out into space._

Lola was now turning cherry red all over her face. She was stammering trying to defend herself: **Well… ummm. He's new and….. you know doesn't know that many people. I was just trying to be nice to him. It's not like I haven't got in trouble for talking to you two in class before. Guys usually don't compliment me so I wasn't used to it. I like having someone to sit next to. Adam's body is ok. **Lola whispered the last part.

_Ya right, like they're going to believe any of that. Quinn never ever talks in class. I always had to 'shush' Zoey so we don't get in trouble._

Quinn: **Yeah, sure you weren't that nice to us when you first came here, acting lesson or not. Every morning this week you've spent much more time getting ready. You ask us about five times 'How do I look?' **

_I must look like an idiot in the morning to them._

Zoey: **Trust me Lola, you got it bad for him. Don't lie to yourself. Admit it to yourself, maybe you can move on. But lying to yourself and us helps no one.**

Lola closed her science book and tossed it onto her bed. She then slumped down on the floor next to Zoey's bed. Zoey and Quinn got up, sat next to her and put their arms around her to comfort her. _I like him don't I? But you know what there's nothing wron with that. Maybe we won't ever be in a relationship but I like him. _

Lola: **I **_**like **_**Adam Richards.** **He makes me feel like there's no other girl in world who compares to me. His eyes could pierce straight into my soul and figure out exactly who I am. My heart beats faster whenever his hand brushes against mine. **

Zoey: **Those are pretty strong feelings…..**

Right in the middle of her sentence there was a knock on the door.

Lola: **Who is it?**

The voice from the other side of the door: **Its Adam. Is Lola in there I'm looking for her. **

_He's looking for me? Really? What does he want? Do I look ok? What should I say? _ While Lola was busy asking herself a whole bunch of questions, Quinn walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood a shirtless Adam (He's extremely ripped incase you forgot but not like in a scary body builder kind of way). Quinn's eyes went wide as she tried to avoid staring, Zoey's jaw dropped and Lola just started blushing like crazy.

_Come on say something Lola pull it together girl. _

A-POV

_Crap, I shouldn't have done this. That stupid bet with Logan, I let him win. She's not saying anything. Is that good or bad? Is she blushing? Maybe she's embarrassed, why didn't I just stay in my room? I could've done this some other day. _

Interrupting his thoughts, Lola spoke: **Hey Adam. **

Adam: **Hey. **_ Idiot is that all you can say? 'Hey' wow you're completely screwed. Abort mission! Quick run out now, they probably can't catch you._

Zoey: **Umm, Adam if you don't mind me asking, why are you shirtless? **

Adam could feel heat rushing to his face but focused quickly to try to prevent it: **Oh ya, sorry about that. Logan and had a bet going to see who could stuff the most marshmallows is his mouth. I lost so I have to go the next 24 hours shirtless. **

Lola: **Walking through a girl's dorm shirtless, Adam? I think someone's trying to get some attention.**

_Thank God. Maybe this is working. She's getting up! I swear if she comes closer I might just die and go to heaven._

Adam: **Let's just say I got a lot of stares and open jaws. **Lola giggled and started to walk closer to Adam. **Unfortunately that included you're D.A. what's her name? Coco? She had a spoonful of ravioli that stayed in her mouth for five minutes while I walked by. **

After hearing that Quinn and Zoey burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other trying not to fall down. During that time Lola walked all the way up to Adam and gave him a hug. Her head ended up on top of his shoulder looking out to the hallway with some girls who were staring at the shirtless man.

_Yes. Oh my goodness she's got her arms wrapped around me and I'm not wearing a shirt. I hope she doesn't feel my heart. Hell I hope my heart doesn't explode. I should say something. No. Wait, don't, just enjoy the moment with a completely gorgeous and amazing girl in your arms. _

Lola let go all to soon for the either of them. Soon after the other two teenage girls stopped laughing. Catching her breath Quinn asked: **So exactly how many marshmallows did you fit in your mouth?**

Adam: **17! **

Quinn: **That's awesome because I have this experiment. It involves-**

Adam: **Sorry Quinn. I've been warned by; Chase, Zoey, and Lola about your experiments. So until I get life insurance I'm going to have to pass.**

Quinn: **Fine.**

Adam then turned his attention back to Lola: **So Lola I came here to find you. I wanted to ask if you would help me out; I need to get back into my exercising habit and I was hoping you would be my running buddy. We'd run starting at five-thirty in the morning and I know that's a bit early-**

Lola: **I'd love to. This will help me out too. I need to exercise more and I can never get out later in the day. **

Adam: **That's great. I'll see you tomorrow morning then? **

Lola: **See you then, bright and early. Don't think I won't tell Logan if you wear shirt. **

Adam: **Ok goodnight girls. **

**Quote:**_**"**__**Either you run the day or the day runs you." –Jim Rohn**_


	8. Chapter 8: You Can't, I Need You

**(Author's Note)** Well I hope you people like this story so far. This week I have mid-winter break so I'm trying to write as much as possible. Please read and _**review**_. It will help speed up the process so I know what I do well and what I need to work on more. _**So write reviews people.**_ I've also decided to create a continuous circle of POV so even if a character isn't as important to that chapter, it might end up being partly their POV.

Chapter 8: You Can't, I Need You

A-POV

A couple more weeks had gone by at P.C.A. St. Patrick's Day has come and gone. Adam continued running most mornings with Lola, but they still only remain close friends. Adam was sitting under a tree with Zoey Brooks.

The blond teenager was drawing hearts in a notebook, while the red headed boy was leaning against the tree reading a book. Adam closed his book and put it down letting out a loud sigh. Zoey looked up from her half drawn heart to give him a questioning stare.

Adam: **So…..**

Zoey: **So what?**

Adam: **I don't know anything new? **

Zoey: **Since you asked me this morning? Nope not really. Tell me what is occupying your thoughts Adam, I know there's something or someone you want to talk about.**

Adam: **There are several things that I happen to be thinking about.**

Zoey now gave him her full attention: **Oh really? What would these things be?**

Adam opened his mouth but stopped before he said something. _Zoey doesn't quiet need to know about how I feel about Lola yet. Its not like anything could happen between us. Telling Zoey would probably just make things more awkward for her. Well now I have to say something. _**You know you've been wearing that flannel shirt a lot recently. Is there any particular reason why? Perhaps some bushy haired guy whose head over heels for you. I can think of one particular individual, and his initials happen to match the ones you've been writing in all those hearts. **

Zoey blushed a little obviously embarrassed: **Well, I trust you so I'm guessing you figured out this was his shirt? His favorite shirt? One night him and I were out late and it started to rain, I was only wearing a tank top. He insisted I take his shirt to keep from getting sick. The next week he was stuck in his room with a nasty cold, I brought him soup and tissues every day. **

Adam: **You know it takes a lot of emotion to go across the world for a person. **

Zoey: **Ya. Its hard trying to find anyone besides him though you know?**

Adam: **He** **wouldn't want you to put your whole life on hold just for him. That includes dating.**

Zoey sighed: **I know, its just there isn't anybody else who I am interested in like that right now. But speaking of which why haven't you asked anyone out? **

_Crap, does she know. Hey there's Logan, maybe he can get me out of this. _

L-POV

Logan Reese was not having a good day. In fact Logan was having a pretty bad week. He found himself always distracted in all of his classes. Whenever any girls tried to flirt with him, they ended storming off complaining about something.

_Hey, its Adam and Zoey. Maybe they have something going on to take my mind off of it. _

Logan: **Hey guys. How's your day so far? **

Zoey turned her attention from a blushing Adam to the new teenager to arrive: **Pretty good, how about you Logan? **

Logan: **Eh, I've seen better days. **

Adam: **Oh crap. Hey Logan weren't supposed to go do that thing today? **

_What the hell is Adam talking about? Were we supposed to do something today? Ummmm…. Nope, I'm sure of it. Oh did Zoey ask him something awkward, she must have. Adam's got the 'Please let me get the hell of here' look on his face. Oh well, he got me some coffee this morning. I guess I owe him. _

Logan: **Oh man you're right. We were supposed to go meet Quinn at the science building. Come on if we hurry, I bet we can meet her. **

Adam quickly picked up his book. Hugged Zoey 'Good-bye' and ran off with Logan until they were out of sight.

Logan stopped and asked Adam: **Wait, did Zoey ask you out? **

Adam: **What? Why would you think that?**

Logan: **Well you're plea to get me the hell out of there. You hang out with her a lot and Lola her best friends so you have someone who will help you get to know Zoey. But I'm telling you man, its not going to work. Chase has been after Brooks since day one and she might not have realized it yet but she's totally in love with him too. **

Adam: **Awh man, you got it all wrong.**

Logan: **Oh really? Then how do you explain all the flirting and hanging out with the girls?**

Adam: **Ok I like one of them but I swear its not Zoey.**

_It better not be Quinn either. Wait why should I care if its Quinn? You know why. No. Admit it. No. Lets just ask and find out who Adam's interested in. _

Logan: **Who?**

Adam: **A girl.**

Logan: **Who?**

Adam: **One of the girls we know.**

Logan: **Who?**

Adam: **LOLA! Ok, happy? **

Logan: **Oh. That's cool she's nice. She seems into you.**

Adam: **Look man. I'm sorry for yelling-**

Logan: **Don't worry about it. I got on your nerves its my fault.**

Adam: **You sure?**

Logan: **Ya totally my fault. I guess I just wanted to know. I don't know, can I be honest with you Adam? You know without having to worry about to talking to other people about me?**

Adam: **Of course you can. Anything you ever need to talk about, I'm your person. Oh wait you're not pregnant are you? Cause I can't help so much with that. **

Logan: **Hahaha. No but if I ever am I won't bother you about it. Honestly, I've been having issues lately. I can't focus in class. You know I've always been a ladies man and today, I got asked out by Karen but I said 'no'. Its like my powers are out of wack. **

Adam: **It sounds like someone has got a bad case of being love struck. It's a classic case. 'Ladies man' no longer able to be comfortable with go around, girl to girl every other day. So whose the luck lady? **

_You already knew that Reese. You ass just man up and admit it. But she's in a relationship. So what, don't you remember 'I'm Logan Reese, I can have any girl'. But that was when I didn't want to stay with them forever. And you need her right? Right. Then you'll always regret, if you never tell her the truth._

Logan: **I don't know man. **_LIAR. _

Adam: **Ok man, if you ever want to tell me though, you can. But hey I got to go now. You should go find Quinn though, that way we wouldn't have been completely lying to Zoey. **

Logan: **Ok, see ya around. **

Logan Reese walked over to the five-story science building. He knew in her spare time Quinn spent most of her in the science building experimenting. Her favorite room was the chemical lab, of course Logan new this.

Logan went the chemical room on the fifth floor and found it empty. Right before he was about to leave he heard a loud crash. _What was that? Go find out. _Logan opened the door and found an empty beaker in the middle of the room. There weren't any tables close for it to fall off of but the teenager didn't notice. However he did notice the door leading up to the roof was wide open.

The young teenager walked up the stairs to the roof. On the roof he saw someone standing on the corner of the roof. She looked like she was about to jump. _Who is that? Oh no. No, no, NO. Its Quinn._

Q-POV

_Come on you chicken. Just do it, one little jump. Then a big whoosh and its all over. Just close your eyes and count to three. Its not that hard. Honestly what' s the point of staying around here. Sure I'm smart but what is the point when I can't even connect with people. _

_I'm a emotional alien to everyone and everything. I thought Mark was the same. But that Ass apparently just didn't care for me. Why else would he have been kissing her? Why?_

Quinn said to what she thought was just herself: **Because he doesn't love you. No one does. **

Logan had now walked up slowly towards Quinn. Hoping not to startle her causing her to fall he didn't say anything. But at hearing what she said, he spoke: **That isn't true.**

Quinn shook a little bit startled at the other person on the roof with her. _Logan, what's he doing here? He doesn't even know. But he knows you and you know him. Better than either of you can know. _

Quinn: **Logan he cheated on me. I saw him kissing that slut. I thought he was like me, unable to make real connections with most people. But he just didn't care for me. No one does. No one wants me here. I'm gonna jump. **

Logan continued to shorten the distance between them. They were eye level because Quinn was standing on a ledge. All either of them could here was the quickened pace of there pulsing hearts. Logan looked into her bright brown eyes and did what a teenager truly in love would do. Logan: **Quinn, you can't, I need you. **

Quinn: **Logan what are you talking about? **

Logan: **You're the only one who gets me. You read my mind, say exactly what I don't have the courage to say. When I'm around you, nothing else matters. There are no problems in the world. Quinn Pensky, I love you. **

Quinn: **What do you mean?**

Logan Reese slowly leaned forward. Instinctively Quinn the same until they could feel each others breathing only an inch apart. Logan Reese whispered: **This.**

In that moment, two hearts began to beat together. Their lips met and they fell into each other. Quinn wrapped her arms around Logan deepening the kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around her hips. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her down to the chemical lab.

They walked out and sat in the hallway for hours just talking to each other. Enjoying the company. Quinn looked down to Logan Reese, his head resting in her lap. She smiled at him, leaned in and whispered: **Logan Reese, I am completely and totally in love you and I always will be. **She then leaned in and kissed him.

In the chemical lab if you looked around you would see what you would expect. Empty beakers lined up neatly. Chemicals labeled and put away. Bunsen burners with tubes hooked into the wall. If you looked at the center the room, there would be a clear, spotless, clean, and empty floor. No broken glass.

_**Quote: **__**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." –Ingrid Bergman**_


	9. Chapter 9: Truths and Reasons

**(Author's Note) **Still on Mid-winter break so I thought I'd try to write another chapter for you guys in that time. I know some of you like it because its put under your favorite stories so I guess I'll keep writing for you few people. If you like that one little review of 'I like it' would go a long way.

Just for a future note I'm changing the location of P.C.A. to just outside a town called 'Crescent City' and yes it's a real place still in California.

_**DEDICATED TO SOPHIE! 3**_

_In that moment, two hearts began to beat together. Their lips met and they fell into each other. Quinn wrapped her arms around Logan deepening the kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around her hips. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her down to the chemical lab._

_They walked out and sat in the hallway for hours just talking to each other. Enjoying the company. Quinn looked down to Logan Reese, his head resting in her lap. She smiled at him, leaned in and whispered: __**Logan Reese, I am completely and totally in love you and I always will be. **__She then leaned in and kissed him._

_In the chemical lab if you looked around you would see what you would expect. Empty beakers lined up neatly. Chemicals labeled and put away. Bunsen burners with tubes hooked into the wall. If you looked at the center the room, there would be a clear, spotless, clean, and empty floor. No broken glass._

Chapter 9: Truths and Reasons

Q-POV

_I love Logan Reese, I love him. _For once Quinn Pensky's thoughts were about calculations. No calculating how long it would take to reach the other side of campus. Or the calculating the likelihood of the weather being good or bad. She no longer felt the need to figure out the probability if what she was going to say was the right thing.

For once her life Quinn knew she didn't need to. She had the most amazing boy in the world in her arms. Logic was thrown out the window. There is no logical reason why those two teenagers fell deeply and madly in love with each other. But Quinn finally realized there didn't need to be a logical reason.

Time ticked by. _Thud. _The door leading to the stairs around the corner had been opened. _Crap what if it's a teacher. _

Quinn: **Quick, Logan get up.**

Logan jumped up to his feet and offered a hand to Quinn. Quinn took his hand and quickly stood up.

Quinn: **Thanks. **

Quinn straightened out her shirt. When she looked back up she saw Logan staring at her. A smirk was across his face.

Quinn: **What? Do I have something on my face?**

Logan: **No. It's just….. Nevermind.**

Quinn: **No tell me. Please**

Logan: **You're just so beautiful. **

Quinn blushed and smiled at him. Then she noticed there was some of her lipstick stuck smudged on the corner of this mouth. Without saying anything Quinn used her thumb to clean it off. Logan then used his hand to hold Quinn's against his cheek. She blushed. He leaned in. They kissed, but quickly broke apart when they heard footsteps around the corner.

_Oh its just Adam. I wonder what he wants? _

A-POV

Adam was just about to turn around the corner when he recognized Logan's voice. _What's he still doing here? _Adam then just barely peeked around the corner at the right moment. Just in time to see Logan and Quinn kiss.

_What? Did I really just see that? Oh Logan's mystery love struck girl. It all makes sense now. _Adam started to walk around the corner and Quinn and Logan broke away. _They probably don't want me to know. _

Adam: **Hey guys what's up?**

Quinn and Logan awkwardly looked at each other and then said in unison: **Nothing. **

Adam: **Ok well I got news. I ran by Mr. N and he told me he signed me up for the elections for class President!**

Quinn: **But I thought Mark was class President? **Logan tightened his fists when he heard Marks name said. Quinn tried to say it emotionless but there was obvious distaste in her voice.

Adam: **Well apparently he flunked out of IPS. And that got him kicked out of Leadership. And I've been tutoring in Mr. N's class recently so he figured I'd be a great candidate. But he knew I'd never run so he pulled some strings and got me signed up.**

Quinn: **Sounds like he has a lot of confidence in you. So what do you need me for.**

Adam: **Well we're only allowed to spend $50 and other than that its all about getting people to vote for you. Tim Burks and Shayla Perry are running so I need some help. Got any Quinnventions that I could use? **

Quinn: **Let me go through my journal back at the dorm room. Let's go. Logan you want to come with? **

Logan: **I'd love to. I mean its not like I have anything better to do. **

They walked back to the girl's dorm room. Quinn was walking in the middle. Every ten seconds she glanced over at Logan. Whenever he caught her staring, he would smile and she would blush. _They really don't expect me to notice this? Well just keep staring ahead and pretend you know nothing. Finally we're here. _

Quinn walked in and nodded to Lola and Zoey to say 'hello'. She then ran over to the closet and pulled out a giant book. _Crap how much inventing can a person do? This will probably become useful later though. _

Adam: **Hey girls. What's new? **

Zoey: **Nothing.**

Lola: **Well actually I ran in Mr. N and guess what he told me? You're running for ASB President? **

Adam: **Ya, it was kind of forced on me. You guys going to help me campaign though? **

Zoey: **Of course this going to be so much fun. **

Lola: **I call campaign manager!**

Adam: **Hahaha. Ok, Quinn you got anything? **

Quinn: **Well, I have a program that will let me put a picture on every computer and Lap Top on the school. **

Adam: **But what photo should I do? A video would be too long. **

Lola: **I don't know but give us awhile to think about it. **

The night went on coming up with campaign ideas. Quinn found another Quinnvention to put Adam's name on the moon. Zoey and Lola came up a Slogan. Logan organized the school into different social groups and pinpointed key people he had connections to

Lola-POV 

Lola's heart was racing. And it wasn't just because she had been running. Lola had tripped over a root. Adam was convinced she had sprained her ankle. Without another word he picked her up.

Adam was now walking to the nurses office with Lola in his arms.

Lola: **Adam?**

Adam: **Ya?**

Lola: **Thanks for everything.**

Adam: **I'm just carrying you. Its not that much work.**

Lola: **No I mean coming here. It feels like things are no longer messed up. When Chase left, it was like part of all us left with him. **

Adam: **Oh. Really I actually came here because it was what was good for me.**

Lola: **What do you mean?**

Adam: **Lola, I trust you. What I'm about to tell you only three other people on the planet know about. The truth is I came here because Chase knew I needed it. Chase and I talked a lot and I became his best friend in England. **

**Chase became the first real friend I ever had. Sure I was popular, got asked out but none of it ever meant anything. They did it because I was either rich or good-looking. People were friends with me because they thought I could get them places. No one ever asked me to sit with him or her at lunch. My sister was busy with her friends but even then I hung out with her the most out of anyone. **

**One night, I woke up. I had a terrible dream one I had before. I walked up to the roof and convinced myself to jump. Right when I was about to Chase jumped out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. He had to tie me to a chair so he could go get my sister. **

**Together they came up with the plan to send me here. I thought they were crazy to think it would make a difference. But then I met you and the others. I knew I had to be here I knew you all would care for me and I had to care for you. I knew life was worth living.**

Lola: **Oh Adam come here. **Lola pulled Adam into a hug trying to fight any tears she felt coming on. Adam smiled and kissed her on the cheek and kept walking.

_I can't believe I just did that. I told her everything and she let me kiss her. On the cheek but hell its still something. _

Lola: **So you said three people knew. Your sister and Chase. But whose the third person. **

Adam: **Zoey knows. I figure it was in that letter Chase had me give her. That's why she is always keeping an extra eye on me. **

Lola: **Oh. Ok… I think I just figured out what your photo is going to be. **

Quinn: **Are you sure about this? I know it won't get you disqualified but this is you. **

Adam: **I know but everyone I talked said it'll work. So its now or never eh? **

Quinn: **Okay. **

Quinn typed some buttons on her computer and then stepped back. On every computer and even every TV on the campus a picture appeared. It was a picture of Adam. Shirtless but on he chest was written 'Vote for Adam Richards because he's a different type of candidate'. There was a unified laughter in through most of the school.

_Thank you Lola. You're truly the most amazing girl I know. _

Lola-POV

It was Election Day. Lola and Zoey were both pacing around their room. Soon the announcements were going to come over the PCA news. Adam and the other candidates were in a room already being told who had won the election. Logan and Quinn were off working on some extra credit science project. Michael was trying to flirt with Lisa down in her lounge.

Lola: **Well I guess we better turn on the TV and find out right?**

Zoey: **Ya. Are you as nervous as I am. **

Lola nodded and walked over to the TV to turn it on. Zoey sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Zoey: **So you going to give Adam a victory kiss after he wins?**

Lola began to blush. But before she could say anything, the theme music to the PCA news came on. _Thank goodness. Come on Adam I believe in you._

Mr. N: **Hello PCA. In case you didn't know I'm Mr. Neo, the activity coordinator for PCA. Lets get right to it. The new class president for the class of 2005 is… Adam Richards. **

Zoey: **YES! LOLA ADAM DID IT! WE DID IT!**

Lola and Zoey were jumping up and down hugging. After the shock of it stuck in Lola decided to go find Adam. _He deserves my congratulations. Maybe I'll get a hug or kiss as a thank you. _

Lola: **Hey Zoey I'm gonna go find Adam ok?**

Zoey: **Sounds good to me. I'll be here, when you get back. Go get your man Lola! **

Lola blushed as she left. Deciding to grab a Blix in lounge first, she took a detour. While waiting she over heard Kate, one of the popular, stuck-up, and mean girls.

Kate: **So that Adam fellow. Know where he is Summer. I'm going to go ask him out. There's no way he'll say no to me. **

_No. You're not right for him. Adam wouldn't want you. So what if you're popular and pretty. Oh crap he's going to say yes. He's going to say yes. Oh well Lola you had your chance time to move on. _

Lola was going to walk back upstairs to find Zoey when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Tommy there with a huge cocky smile on his face.

Tommy: **So Lola. You're single and I was wondering if you'd want to go out?**

_He's not Adam, don't do it. Maybe this will make Adam jealous and notice me. Ugh. _

Lola: **Tommy. I….. I'd love to. **

**Quote: **_**"All dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them." –Walt Disney**___


	10. Chapter 10: I'm a Fool

**(Author's Note) **YA! A got a review this makes me happy. Thank you, mandy124, you made my day. Sorry it took so long to post this there was some writers block.

**SIDE STORY NOTE: **So I will start writing a side story based off of Chase's Past, mainly about his parents. Its will be a cross between House and his life so I don't know where I'll end up posting it.

_Kate: __**So that Adam fellow. Know where he is Summer. I'm going to go ask him out. There's no way he'll say no to me.**_

_No. You're not right for him. Adam wouldn't want you. So what if you're popular and pretty. Oh crap he's going to say yes. He's going to say yes. Oh well Lola you had your chance time to move on._

_Lola was going to walk back upstairs to find Zoey when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Tommy there with a huge cocky smile on his face._

_Tommy: __**So Lola. You're single and I was wondering if you'd want to go out?**_

_He's not Adam, don't do it. Maybe this will make Adam jealous and notice me. Ugh._

_Lola: __**Tommy. I….. I'd love to.**_

**Chapter 10: I'm a Fool**

Lola-POV

Tommy had asked Lola out over a week ago. Zoey and Quinn were shocked and insisted that it was some sort of ploy to get Adam's attention. Michael and Logan disapproved, the guy was on the Hockey team and them being on the basketball and football teams made them sworn rivals. Adam was the only who seemed to not have an opinion about her relationship.

Lola was walking from Math with Zoey.

Zoey: **So Adam, Michael, and I are going to catch dinner a Sushi Rox. You in?**

Lola: **Can I bring Tommy? I made him promise to spend the rest of the day with me.**

Zoey: **Do you have to? **Lola looked sadly into Zoey's eyes and pouted. **Okay. But if it gets physical between you too I'm going to leave.**

Lola: **Zoey! It's not that kind of relationship. We haven't even kissed. **

Zoey: **You haven't kissed him? Have you ever kissed a guy?**

Lola: **Honestly? Actually no. Every relationship I've been in hasn't gone that far. And I refuse to ever play Spin-the-bottle.**

Zoey: **Oh. No 'First Kiss' story to tell me then?**

Lola: **No, what about you? **

Zoey: **Inside the tunnel slide at the park by my old house. His name was Tristan, we were five.**

Lola: **Awwwwww. Little five year old Zoey.**

Zoey: **Shut up. Hey look whose coming over here, its Tommy. **

Tommy walked across the courtyard towards his girlfriend and her companion.

Lola: **Hey Tommy. **

Tommy: **Hey babe. What's up?**

Zoey: **Lola I'll see you later. **

Z-POV

Before Zoey walked away Tommy gave her an awkward look. _What's with him? He doesn't even say 'hi' to me. Oh well, its not like Quinn and I haven't voiced our objection. _Zoey was walking over to the PCA fountain to relax a little bit.

On the way to the fountain, she heard someone yell her name. She turned around to see Adam running after her.

Zoey: **Adam. What's up?**

Adam: **Just trying to find some non-awkward friends. I just tried to talk to Lola. But Tommy was there and he was giving me a death glare the whole time. What's up with you?**

Zoey: **Just heading over to the fountain to relax. Sorry about Tommy, he's been getting on my nerves too.**

Adam: **Eh. What can ya do? Lola's always happy whenever I see her. **

_Of course she is! But its not because of him, its because of you. You dumby. I would know I used to do it all the time to Chase._

Zoey: **Ya I guess. Care to escort a friend to the fountain?**

Adam: **Always. **

A-POV

Adam lent out his arm to hook it with Zoey's. The walked silently the rest of the way to the fountain. This took a considerably longer amount of time then you would think. That was due to the fact that every couple of yards walked resulted in about three hugs from various people Adam and Zoey knew.

When they finally reach the PCA fountain, they sat down immediately. Both just looked around taking in the view. The PCA fountain was simply yet elegant. It was on a raised area surrounded by a larger lower courtyard with benches around it. It was a beautiful place, the best on campus.

Zoey broke the silence between the two: **Adam do you remember that night you found me here?**

Adam: **Ya. It was my first day here. Why do you ask?**

Zoey: **Well, I've always wondered. Why did things happen that night? Why'd you give me your phone?**

Adam: **Honestly? I haven't a clue. I felt like you needed it for the night. I guess I was right. **

Zoey: **Odd. Oh well. I forgot to tell you but Lola's coming to dinner with us. **

_YES! Finally some time with her, even if there are people coming around._

Adam's voice was a little higher pitched from excitement and he tried to calm it down: **Really? Oh I guess that's cool. Tommy coming?**

Zoey: **Unfortunately.**

Adam: **You don't like him?**

Zoey: **No. We established that earlier. Do you?**

Adam: **Its complicated.**

Zoey: **What does that mean?**

Adam: **That means; Zoey Brooks I trust you completely but even I can't figure it out.**

Zoey: **I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?**

Adam: **No, but if I do I promise to come to you. No stop worrying about me, **_**mom.**_

Zoey pulled Adam's head into her arms and yelled out to nobody: **Oh! But that would make me a terrible mother to my only son. Who just so happens to be the same age as me! I haven't even told my parents yet, let alone the father.**

Adam was laughing rather loudly: **Who said we had to tell them? **

Zoey and Adam just kept laughing. People who walked by stared awkwardly but said nothing.

Adam was walking with Michael to go to dinner. They were going to meet Lola and Zoey at the Sushi Rox. Tommy said he'd come a little late, had to talk to one of his teachers about a missing assignment.

Michael: **Honestly though why'd she have to invite him? Its not like any of us really like him. **

Adam: **Well they're dating and she seems happy to me. **

_But its not because of me. God knows how much I wish it was. Lola's happy, and that's what's important._

Michael: **Doesn't seem so happy to me. At least when you're not around. Lola's been keeping unusually closed for a bit. **

_No. Michael must be crazy. Lola's always so open with me._

Adam: **Reall-**

Michael:** We're here. **

Adam looked through the giant glass window, searching for his friends. He found Lola and Zoey sitting at table across from each other. Kazu was behind the counter talking to them since no one else was in the shop. Adam pulled open the door, letting out a rush of cool air from the shop. He held it open for Michael to walk through and then followed behind him.

Kazu: **Ah. They arrived!**

Michael: **Hey Kazu what's up man?**

Adam: **Hey, Lola. Hi Zoey.**

Kazu: **Good evening my friends. Not to mention my favorite costumers **

Lola: **Awwwww.. Kazu you're just being nice. **

Kazu: **No, no really. You guys are always so nice and leave a big tip. **

Zoey: **Hahaha. Chase always made sure we tipped you well. I pretended not to notice that he slipped an extra five bucks into the tip.**

Kazu: **And you Miss Zoey always snuck five bucks into his wallet when he wasn't looking. **

Zoey looked down towards the table slightly blushing. Adam sat down next to Lola and Michael across from him next to Zoey. Some other upper classman came in soon and sat down ordering their food. After a few minutes of catching up about the events of the week, Kazu came over to take the orders. They ordered some California rolls and other sushi.

Kazu: **Adam?**

Adam: **Yes Kazu?**

Kazu: **Could you come with me for a moment? **

Adam gave him a confused looked but nodded. He stood up and the two walked out of the shop for a moment.

Kazu: **I know it is not my place but I'll regret it if I don't try. No one couldn't tell Chase and Zoey were in love, that included me. Every day I told him to tell her, but he'd always tell me he was afraid. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of not being able to be there for her. **

Adam: **What does that have to do with me?**

Kazu looked Adam directly into the eye and said: **Don't be afraid.**

_He's right you know. Of course he's right but I can't tell her now. She has a boyfriend. A boyfriend you hate. Tell her you don't like him, then you'll know. _

Adam walked back into the restaurant. Kazu was already back in the kitchen acting as if nothing had happened. Sat down next to Lola who was looking at him expectantly.

Lola: **So what'd Kazu say?**

Adam: **Nothing really. **

Lola: **Okay…..**

_She deserves to know the truth. Avoiding saying it is the same as lying to her._

Adam: **But umm Lola can I talk to you honestly?**

Lola: **You know you can Adam.**

Adam: **Why are you dating him?**

Lola's voice sounded very annoyed: **What do you mean?**

Adam: **Tommy. Why him? I'm sorry but you deserve the truth from me. I don't like him, I don't think any of us do. He was only being tolerated by me because I thought he made you happy. But I'm beginning to doubt that too. Lola you shouldn't be with someone who doesn't make you happy.**

Lola got angry now: **You know what? You obviously have no idea what makes me happy do you? Adam I thought we were friends, but you're just choosing now to tell me? You obviously know nothing about me.**

Adam: **Lola, I'm sorry. You're my friend, I care about you-**

Lola: **Clearly you don't! Cause if you any idea, then you'd know I was dating Tommy to get a reaction from of you.**

Adam: **Ya and why would you do that?**

Lola: **Because I'm in love with you!**

_**Quote: **__**"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." –Albert Einstein**_


	11. Chapter 11: No Title

To all my readers many apologies for not continuing for so long a lot has happened since I have last posted. I am so eager to let you all know that the show can continue that, I shall only post a very brief and short chapter. Also I will be lazy with the usual writing style as you will notice again due to my eagerness!

_Adam: __**Lola, I'm sorry. You're my friend, I care about you-**_

_Lola: __**Clearly you don't! Cause if you any idea, then you'd know I was dating Tommy to get a reaction from of you.**_

_Adam: __**Ya and why would you do that?**_

_Lola: __**Because I'm in love with you!**_

Lola-POV

I felt myself freeze in place. _I did not just yell that did I? Oh shit I did. _Seems as if all the noise in the would just had to fade out in that exact moment. There was dead silence.

Adam: **You what?**

Sometimes fate sucks and the wrong thing just has to be said to the wrong person at the wrong time.

Tommy: **YA WHAT THE FUCK LOLA?**

Admits the rising tensions nobody had noticed that Tommy had walked into the shop.

Lola: **Tommy- Adam- Tommy I swear its not what it looks like.**

Tommy: ** What the hell is that supposed to mean? What the fuck else could it be! **

Lola: **Tommy I swear-**

Tommy: ** You swear what? That you were gonna tell me one day that you were in love with him?**

Lola: **Tom-**

Tommy: **No! Lola you listen. Its over its worse than over! I swore I would ever hit a girl but I can't keep that vow today!**

Tommy rushed over raising his right arm back into swing position. And as he let it go forward, he suddenly felt himself getting pulled back.

Sorry not gonna say who yet. Hoping you'll keep reading to find out! Ummm so I have recently been watching Skins. So I am definitely gonna get some mix up with that which will probably be followed by drug references and problems. (Super side note, not very important but I discovered I'm gay hahaha. Weird what you try to deny about yourself.) But that will also be making some same gender couples. Not gonna tell who. Don't worry Zoey, Chase, Adam, Lola, Logan, and Quinn shall all remain staright! Not gonna mess that up (not sure bout Michael).

My hope is to send this towards a background story (fyi still gonna do the House cross-over) for my greater plot. Which will be covering 8 different TV shows, 1 video game, a book series, like 3 movies but 2 like go with a TV show. Anyways it'll be much more Syfy oreintanted so heads up and if you have issues with that tell me and I will put it off so you can have a complete story with no implications.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's Note) **Hello, Lovelies hope you are all doing well. As for the question as to whether or not Chase was actually there. I simply believe you should choose to decide that for yourself! Hope some of you are looking forward to the upcoming twists.

_Tommy: __**You swear what? That you were gonna tell me one day that you were in love with him?**_

_Lola: __**Tom-**_

_Tommy: __**No! Lola you listen. Its over its worse than over! I swore I would ever hit a girl but I can't keep that vow today!**_

_Tommy rushed over raising his right arm back into swing position. And as he let it go forward, he suddenly felt himself getting pulled back._

**Chapter 11**

A-POV

Adam had pulled Lola out of the danger zone thrusting himself in front of her. But the selfless act was unnecessary though. Tommy had been pulled back by Kazu, who seemed to have ran from behind the counter just in time.

There Tommy was lying on his back looking dazed. The rest of the group standing up now, still trying to figure out what just happened.

Tommy: **What the hell? You're not allowed to harm students!**

Kazu: **I happen to be part of campus security. I'll get in less trouble, then anyone else in the room. Now stand up!**

Tommy stood up. And before anyone else said anything. Lola slapped Tommy.

Tommy: **What the hell? **

Kazu: **We'll just say that was part of keeping him from harming anyone else. **

Kazu then dragged Tommy out of Sushi Rox. The atmosphere did nothing to improve at all even after they left. There was an eerie silence in the building. Zoey and Michael quietly sat down at the table, starring in the opposite direction of Lola and Adam.

Lola was doing everything in her power to avoid looking up. She could feel Adam's warming gaze in the back of her head. The curiosity of what was running through Adam's mind was driving her insane. She was in turmoil debating whether or not to look up, praying it would give her just the slightest glimpse into what he was thinking.

While Lola was in completely and utter conflict, Adam was the polar opposite. For once his mind and heart seem to be acting in agreement with each other. Assuming of course he could gather the courage to force the rest of his to agree, though it seemed the rest of him was scared shitless.

_This is it. This is all I ever wanted! She is all I ever wanted!_

Adam reached out and held Lola's hands in his. He could hear her breathing stop for a moment and then continue. She slowly looked up meeting Adam in those amazing eyes. He smiled that little smile where your upper lip twitches a bit because you're as nervous as can be. Lola smiles back holding desperately her lips together hoping for what was going to happen next.

Slowly and perfectly the two leaned together. You see when they met by their lips, many would like to swear that time stood completely and totally still. However it didn't, in all difference it felt as if the world could've sped up. Their heart we're pumping faster than they ever remember. They could feel the thumping extending through the entirety of not only their own but the other's bodies as well.

It was that sort of serene moment that no one would want to end but, if continued, neither member would allow it to end. Ever so gently Adam pulled back though he could Lola leaning in gently as he pulled away.

When they did break apart Adam felt nothing but the urge to dive back to her lips but had to restrain himself. He felt a great relief rush over him knowing just how long he had been dying to do that.

Adam: **I think I always loved you. **


End file.
